1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for circulating a coolant in a turbocharger, and more particularly to an apparatus for circulating a coolant which prevents factors causing noise made by a coolant flowing into a turbocharger by structurally stopping the coolant from flowing into a hot turbocharger in idling state of a vehicle that is started again.
2. Description of Related Art
When the engine is stopped after a vehicle is driven, the coolant in a turbocharger is evaporated and discharged and the turbocharger keeps hot.
FIG. 1 shows a circulation system of a coolant for a turbocharger according to the related art, in which when a vehicle is started again with a state of hot turbocharger 1, shock waves are generated due to boiling-over of a coolant flowing into the hot turbocharger 1, so resultant vibration is transmitted to a heater core 2 and noise is generated.
In order to reduce the noise, in the related art, an electric water pump was further used to reduce boiling-over of a coolant by reducing the temperature of a bearing housing, by continuously supplying the coolant to a turbocharger for a predetermined time even after an engine is started.
However, there was a problem in the related art in that an electric water pump is additionally used, so the cost and weight are increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.